Career development is a particularly important activity for translational research programs. By its very nature, translational research is multidisciplinary. Because of the depth of knowledge required of each individual discipline, our present educational structure seldom allows trainees to function in a multidisciplinary environment. This Career Development Awards Program is designed to provide the incentive and structure necessary to bring junior investigators into the multidisciplinary translational research arena. The key to success of this endeavor is the availability and willingness of mentors throughout DF/HCC to meet the challenges of translational research. This Program will be led by Dr. Monica Bertagnolli, Program Director of the Feinberg Surgical Oncology Fellowship at Brigham and Women's Hospital and Co- Pi of the DF/HCC SPORE, and Dr. Robert Mayer, Vice-Chair for Academic Affairs at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) and Director of the DF/PCC Medical Oncology Fellowship. They are joined by a committee including leaders in the fields of cancer therapeutics (Drs. Chabner and Schnipper), Gl cancer surgery (Drs. Warshaw and Zinner), tumor biology and genetics (Drs. Livingston, Kucherlapati, and Podolsky), cancer epidemiology (Dr. Willett), and women's health and health care disparities (Dr. Bigby). These outstanding senior mentors, representing BWH, MGH, DFCI, and BIDMC, will direct a program that ensure optimal selection, support, and oversight of the Gl SPORE Career Development Awards Program.